


Fratelli per una notte

by AnninaR



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Buona domenica :)Questa è la mia prima fanfiction su Inuyasha. Un manga/anime che mi ha sempre affascinato soprattutto per un particolare personaggio. Come prima storia ho voluto analizzare il rapporto tra Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, una chiacchierata tra fratelli dopo la sconfitta di Naraku.ps: la fanifction non è editata o betata può contenere degli errori, spero non eccessivi.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6





	Fratelli per una notte

Non riesco a crederci sono di nuovo qui, possibile che non riesca ad allontanarmi dal suo odore? Come se quella scia, che ho imparato a riconoscere in ogni sfumatura, fosse il mio sono unico pensiero. Quando mi allontano troppo è come se mancasse una parte essenziale di me. Una sensazione a cui ho provato a resistere fallendo miseramente. Ultimamente mi capita spesso di fallire, eppure questo pensiero legato a lei non mi infastidisce. Sono stato io a portarla in questo villaggio lasciandola in buone mani, affinché cresca consapevole del suo lato umano che nulla può cambiare. Perché abbia la vita accanto ai suoi simili che al mio fianco non può avere o forse solo perché io spesso sono stato la fonte dei suoi patimenti... Eppure non riesco a spezzare il filo che mi unisce a lei. Quel nodo che ci lega, diventando ogni giorno sempre più stretto. Un nodo che sento ancora più forte quando mi allontano.

Non credevo, il giorno in cui è comparsa, che avrei avuto bisogno di lei invece... quando è accaduto? Forse per la prima volta ho provato la gentilezza disinteressata e ho sentito compassione per una bambina indifesa. Una bambina che nonostante tutto è stata in grado di non farsi sopraffare dall’odio. Un piccolo essere che non ha mai tremato dinnanzi a me. Ma dalla compassione a... no, cosa vado a pensare. Il sommo Sesshomaru infatuato di una debole ragazzina umana? Se la voce si spargesse, più di quella che già corre, i nemici arriverebbero in massa e io non posso esporla ancora a simili pericoli.

«Sei ancora così piccola, Rin. Ho già messo in pericolo troppe volte la tua vita, un’altra potrebbe esserti fatale e io non posso più strapparti dagli Inferi. Voglio che nulla spenga il tuo sorriso. Quel sorriso che è riuscito a spaccare completamente la patina di ghiaccio con cui avevo rivestito il mio cuore.»

Mi lascio cadere ai piedi di un albero appoggiando la schiena al tronco. Non sono stanco, di rado ho percepito la stanchezza nel corpo ma il mio spirito ultimamente è sempre avvolto da una patina di debolezza. Qualcosa di così inusuale per un demone come me. Quando mai ho provato qualcosa di simile mentre ricercavo un potere sempre maggiore, così da uguagliare mio padre? Mai. Mai in quegli anni ho sentito il bisogno di fermarmi e aspettare semplicemente lo scorrere del tempo.

«Quegli anni...» Osservo le mie mani, pulite e linde, prive del odore di sangue o imperfezioni, forse un po’ ruvide per l’utilizzo della spada, eppure sono macchiate di morte. Ho ucciso indifferentemente sia demoni che umani con queste mani. Esseri che consideravo inferiori e privi di qualunque utilità per i miei scopi. Ho spezzato le loro ossa e visto scorrere il sangue fino a impregnare la terra di quell’odore dolciastro e ferroso. Nessun rimosso o pietà, mai questi sentimenti si sono impadroniti di me. Lotta e potere. Potere e lotta. Diventare sempre più forte per sostenere quel nome sulle mie spalle. Perché è stato lui, mio padre, a lasciarmi l’eredità più pensante senza concedermi un lascito. Un’eredità che volevo ma che adesso assume solo l’aspetto di un inutile catena che mi divide dalla mia vera meta.

«Ovviamente la tua zanna migliore non la meritavo io, però il tuo posto si. Avresti mai pensato che adesso è l’ultima cosa che voglio?» Sorrido, non ce l’ho con te padre. Volevo batterti. Volevo il tuo potere, essere una leggenda che ancora si tramanda di demone in demone. Credevo bastasse avere Tessaiga per averlo ma ero in errore. Doveva giungere lei per farmi capire quanto fossi cieco.

Non sono diventato un buon samaritano. Non mi ha mai chiesto di mutare la mia natura però il solo conoscerla ha spostato gli equilibri e priorità. Ha reso un demone puro come me quasi umano. Non sono più in grado di elargire morte come prima. Mi ha insegnato la compassione. Quella compassione di cui mi hai parlato prima di morire ma ero troppo concentrato su altro per comprendere, adesso so perché Rin non mi ha mai chiesto morte.

«Non vuole vedere morire nessuno.» Forse è l’idea che possa guardarmi come un mostro assetato di sangue a infastidirmi?

«Cos’è che mi ha fatto cambiare così, solo la tua presenza Rin oppure c’è anche dell’altro che nego a me stesso?»

Chiudo gli occhi e come spesso accade mi sembra di sentire la sua voce, quel tono dolce e felice quando mi accoglie dopo essere sparito per un po’. Sono sicuro che se palesassi la mia presenza nel villaggio lei mi correrebbe incontro, gridando: _signor Sesshomaru siete tornato, Rin è immensamente felice di questo._

Non posso andare da lei. Non voglio farlo, è passato troppo poco tempo dalla mia ultima visita. Cosa che non è sfuggita a qualcuno che vive qui. Sapevo avrebbe percepito la mia presenza.

Per un momento al volto allegro di Rin si sovrappone un’altra immagine, è normale che accada a causa di questo odore sempre più forte. Lui è qui vicino, deve avermi sentito. Ammetto di aver lasciato la piccola Rin qui anche per la sua presenza. Inuyasha non permetterebbe mai che qualcuno le faccia del male, so che se non riuscissi ad arrivare a tempo lei sarebbe al sicuro. Però c’è un piccolo problema di fondo e questo credo sia impossibile da risolvere. Ogni volta che torno a trovarla puntualmente.

«Allora non mi sono sbagliato! Dannato che ci fai di nuovo qui?»

Eccolo il problema, davvero non ci sarà mai una possibilità per noi? Forse gli antichi rancori sono spenti ma siamo troppo diversi per essere due amorevoli fratelli. Non apro nemmeno gli occhi, sforzo inutile, mentre lui sfodera la spada pronto a battersi. «Fatti avanti, non ho paura di te.»

Certo è fastidioso, ormai ho accettato il motivo per cui nostro padre gli ha lasciato Tessaiga e forse, ma non lo dirò mai apertamente, ho accettato anche di averlo come fratello però dargli la mia completa attenzione è troppo. Non credo possa neanche sfiorarlo un simile pensiero. Stasera però anche in lui c’è qualcosa di diverso e la conferma a questo pensiero mi arriva proprio dal mio caro fratello.

«Mai che tu faccia qualcosa di utile, potevi batterti con me almeno avrei fatto un po’ di movimento. Ma come al solito stai lì imperturbabile con quell’aria altezzosa trattandomi alla stregua di una nullità.»

Dallo spostamento d’aria deve aver riposto Tessaiga nel fodero per sedersi a pochi passi da me. Perchè volevi lo scontro Inuyasha? Forse perché in questo momento anche tu stai affrontando una separazione non voluta e anche più crudele della mia. Destino ingiusto il tuo, fratello. Ho passato così tanto tempo a detestare la parte di te che mi ha privato di mio padre. Ho odiato il suo preferirti a me, lasciandoti la sua spada da combattimento. Ho cercato di capirti, in qualche modo di capire lui e le sue scelte e infine ho cercato a modo di mio di proteggerti. Toglierti la spada è come condannarti a morte per il sangue demoniaco che ci accomuna e non sarò io a privarti della tua ancora di salvezza. Devi vivere per rendere onore all’eredità che ti ha lasciato nostro padre. In fondo ne sei degno più di me.

Sospiro strano il destino, dopo tutto questo tempo a scontrarci, siamo uniti in qualcosa Inuyasha: l’attesa. Mi pentirò di quello che sto per dire ma stasera per la prima volta ho bisogno di lasciarmi andare. Ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che sta provando il mio stesso tormento. «Tornerà.»

Fossi diverso da ciò che sono potrei ridere per la sua espressione sorpresa. «Stai bene? Non è che stai morendo e quindi vuoi riconciliarti con me? Aspetta... hai deciso di comportarti come un fratello maggiore per pietà?»

Prenderlo a pugni sarebbe la cosa migliore ma non credo cambierebbe la situazione, anzi lui continuerebbe ad abbaiare. «Lungi da me essere caritatevole. Sembri un cane bastonato e sei irritante in questo stato. Quindi visto che stai irritando me ho detto quella parola, nulla di più.»

Ma perché perdo tempo con lui, ho altri pensieri che assillano la mia mente in questo momento.

«Mi sembrava strano. Il tuo unico interesse per me è la spada di nostro padre!» Mi abbaia contro. Restiamo in silenzio e per la prima volta è come se non ci fossero tensioni tra di noi. Forse anche lui ha capito che abbiamo altro contro cui lottare.

Inuyasha all’improvviso perde la sua aria battagliera lo guardo e i suoi occhi sono tristi. È la prima volta che lo vedo così. «Sta passando troppo tempo, magari non è qui che vuole stare.»

«Spesso si ha bisogno di tempo per comprendere cosa si vuole davvero.» L’ho sorpreso, ma io so bene di cosa parlo. Ho dovuto far passare così tanti anni prima di capire quale fosse la strada da seguire. Quella che non porta a nessun rimpianto anche se non ti conduce dove speravi di giungere. Non so cosa mi prende stasera, sarà che nuovamente sono a un bivio e la strada che voglio seguire potrebbe portare a spiacevoli conseguenze, ma non posso titubare ancora sulla scelta. Non temo per me ma non voglio che lei corra altri pericoli.

«Sicuro di stare bene?»

Non lo so. Io che parlo a questo mezzodemone come a un fratello, quando le uniche parole tra noi sono state le spade a pronunciarle. Abbiamo una cosa in comune, siamo nella tua stessa situazione. Devo attendere che il tempo passi, guardarla crescere da lontano e aspettare che nei suoi occhi ci sia sempre quella scintilla di felicità ogni volta che mi vede. Temo questo periodo, l’attesa corrode anche il sentimento più forte e i sentimenti mutano con facilità indipendentemente da noi.

«Tu invece stai bene Inuyasha?» Se resti qui a conversare con me forse siamo in due a stare male. Strano che non te ne sia accorto.

«Mi accontento di poco, purtroppo la famiglia non si sceglie.» Volta il viso dall’altra parte ma sento che è pronto a scattare. No, mi dispiace stasera non ho voglia di litigare. «Comunque più tempo passa dall’altra parte meno possibilità ci sono del suo ritorno. Si dimenticherà di me.»

Ora sono io a sorprendermi. «Il tempo muta i sentimenti , rafforza o distrugge. Credo che qui entri in gioco quella che gli umani chiamano fiducia.»

Una cosa che noi demoni non concediamo, passiamo la vita a lottare gli uni contro gli altri o contro gli umani.

«Lei desiderava una vita normale, tornare nel suo tempo e dalla sua famiglia.» Perché mi guarda così, quello sguardo assomiglia all’espressione di quando sta per colpirmi con il tutta la sua forza. «Io non ho una famiglia però se l’avessi anch’io farei di tutto per tornare da loro.»

Ah ecco il perché di quello sguardo, non hai una famiglia e non sono mai stato nulla di simile per te. Io ho mia madre, i seguaci che ancora formano l’impero di mio padre eppure... «Non riesco a capirlo. Io ho una famiglia a cui tornare eppure non spasimo per rivederla.»

«Sei un demone, cosa contano per te gli anni? La vita di un mortale non è che un soffio di vento nella tua esistenza. Ma io conosco quel vento e so che all’improvviso può spezzarsi e dissolversi.»

La mia mano trema, ti sbagli fratello anch’io sto imparando a conoscere quel vento e a temere di non sentirlo soffiare più su di me un giorno. Ecco perché ho scelto di non prendere quel posto che mi aspetta. Il posto che ho bramato per tutta la mia esistenza mi allontanerebbe da lei e... prima di prendere la decisione definitiva aspetterò che cresca per sapere se ha ancora voglia di seguirmi.

«Inuyasha?» No, non sorprenderti più. Stanotte davvero per prima volta sono senza muri qui dinnanzi a te. «Cosa ti è mancato di più quando eri un bambino?»

«Sesshomaru che senso ha parlarne? Odio quel periodo. Lo odio anche perché i nostri incontri erano sempre fonte di dolore.»

Lo so e non ti chiederò scusa. Non posso farlo perché non sento di aver sbagliato. Ai tuoi occhi sono sempre stato un mostro crudele ma ti sei mai chiesto cos’eri tu ai miei? Cosa vedevo ogni volta che ti guardavo? Ti è mai sfiorata l’idea che quello che ti ho mostrato era ciò che mi faceva sentire protetto?

Metto su l’espressione che detesta. Quella che gli farà sputare la risposta a ogni costo. Lo capisce e per una volta sembra decidere per accontentarmi.

«Convivere sempre a metà non è facile. Esistono uomini e donne. Demoni inferiori. Demoni superiori. Tutto classificato come se non potesse esistere altro. Ma io... io sono una metà. Fin da bambino non ero ben voluto tra i demoni e gli uomini. Ho combattuto contro gli uni e gli altri, sempre da solo.» Si ferma improvvisamente. «Tu almeno hai avuto un volto con cui prendertela per avere un fratello mezzodemone... io invece... io invece non so neanche che volto ha.» Mi fissa negli occhi e non c’è sfida in essi, solo una grande amarezza. Una profonda rabbia per ciò che è stato e non può essere disfatto. «Ho avuto mia madre per così poco tempo a parlarmi di lui, ma mi piacerebbe... com’era?»

Mi irrigidisco, involontariamente, credo sia una reazione normale alla sua domanda. Non l’ho mai considerato uno della famiglia eppure non posso continuare a ignorarlo. Inuyasha è parte di me, lo è diventato in questi anni che abbiamo lottato contro un nemico comune. Questo tempo mi ha permesso di conoscerlo e forse c’è altro.

_“Tu hai qualcosa da proteggere?»_

Padre quando mi hai posto quella domanda era anche a questo mezzodemone a cui ti riferivi? Ti ho difeso Inuyasha? Hai bisogno della mia protezione?

«Che diavolo ti prende? Come mai hai quello sguardo? Ho capito lascia stare. Mi hai ripetuto mille volte che provi rabbia perché ho il sangue di tuo padre.»

Però è attento a quello che gli dico, pensavo non mi ascoltasse neanche. Scuoto la testa abbozzando un sorriso. «Tranquillo quello non cambierà mai!»

«Bastardo!»

Però posso concederti qualcosa, stanotte tutto è permesso. «Era forte.» Lo era davvero. «Il demone più forte mai esistito. Ha conquistato regni, messo inginocchio i suoi simili eppure quando ha capito che anch’io volevo percorrere la sua stessa strada mi instillato il dubbio. Non voleva che bramassi il potere fine a se stesso, desiderava che diventassi forte...»

Non ci riesco. Non posso aprirmi così tanto con lui, sarebbe come fargli conoscere il mio animo e questo è impensabile. Sono un demone. Un demone che è vissuto da solo, nonostante un padre e una madre. Inuyasha sai quanto è difficile la vita di un demone puro? Devi nascondere gli affetti, le debolezza, la pietà altrimenti gli sciacalli corrono pronti a banchettare con le tue carni. Per anni, dopo la morte di nostro padre, ho vagato cercando di diventare più forte attirando nemici come api al miele. Ho dovuto corazzarmi per combattere le sue battaglie e ho perso perché non ero forte abbastanza per vincerle. Spogliarmi completamente della mia maschera ti permetterebbe di vedermi debole e di questo potrei pentirmene domani all’alba.

«Forte? Guarda che ti sei fermato. Continua!»

«Per altri motivi!» La tua parte umana, un giorno, ti farà capire cosa voglio dire fratello.

«Di me? Ha mai detto qualcosa di me?»

«Non eri ancora nato quando l’ho visto l’ultima volta.» Stringo i pugni, nella speranza che non prenda a male quello che sto per dirgli. «Era ferito. Gravemente ferito e sapevo non avrebbe più fatto ritorno. Il suo unico desiderio era salvare la donna mortale che stava per dagli un figlio.»

«Mi accusi della sua morte?»

«Ti ho accusato della sua morte per anni.» Abbiamo alzato la voce entrambi, questo punto sarà sempre dolente tra di noi.

«Ricordami di non farti più domande visto il modo in cui rispondi!» Si gratta il naso e all’improvviso scoppia a ridere. «È la prima volta che parliamo senza estrarre le spade.»

«Non mi diverte più batterti!»

«Dannato come osi... quando mi sarei fatto battere da te?»

«La lista è lunga.»

Alzo gli occhi al cielo mentre lui continua a ringhiare, la falce di luna non fa risplendere questa notte con la sua luce argentea. Il leggero vento che spira sospinge quell’odore a me, un invito a seguirlo per vederla anche solo da lontano. Lo percepisce anche lui.

«Sei qui per quella ragazzina?» Ha di nuovo quel tono quasi dolce nella voce. «È incredibile come sia riuscita a fare qualcosa che ho sperato di fare io, quando ero un bambino.» Spalanco gli occhi e lo guardo. «Prima che iniziassimo con gli insulti avrei fatto di tutto per riuscire a capire il mio fratello demone.»

«Non c’è nulla da capire Inuyasha.» Mi alzo, è tempo per me di andarmene prima che questa conversazione diventi qualcosa di troppo profondo. Quel tempo non può tornare e noi non saremmo mai fratelli però questa notte insieme ha dimostrato che non c’è odio. Forse non c’è mai stato. Chissà, non ho riposta a questo e non mi interessa cercarla.

«Sesshomaru non fingere. Sotto questa falce di luna è facile vederti.»

«Tu sai che questo non muta le cose?» Meglio che lo capisca.

«No. Però potrebbe essere un punto per una nuova strada.»

«Patetico mezzodemone fino alla fine.» Mi allontano, devo farlo perché il suo odore è un richiamo troppo forte per resistere. Perché questo fratello, che non ho mai considerato, ora mi è necessario e potrei aprirgli troppo il mio animo.

«Lei sta bene. Qui ha trovato un posto che non ha mai avuto.» Cosa sta dicendo? «Eppure parla spesso di te. Parla di te come non ho mai sentito nessuno pronunciare il tuo nome. Quando sarà il momento sceglierà di essere di nuovo al tuo fianco.»

Sta toccando una corda che è meglio non toccare. «Non so a cosa stai alludendo.»

«Che alla fine hai disprezzato tanto nostro padre per essersi innamorato di una donna umana, però non è che tu hai fatto una scelta diversa.»

Ecco perché era meglio andare e troppo idiota per non superare la linea invalicabile. Estraggo con velocità Bakusaiga, ma lui è lesto nel muoversi e liberare Tessaiga dal fodero.

«Ahhh ma allora c’è ancora un modo per farti reagire. Avanti fatti sotto fratello.» Mi ha provocato per battersi?

«Cos’è avevi così tanta voglia di morire? Allora perché non lo hai detto subito.» Incrociamo le spade. Le lame cozzano una contro l’altra ma non c’è desiderio di ferire, lo sento nella debole presa di Inuyasha e nella mia.

«Ohhh diciamo che l’aria da cane bastonato non ti si addice.» Faccio sul serio e lo spingo indietro, impreparato ruzzola a terra ma gli rendo atto che si riprende di nuovo mettendosi in posizione.

«Il cane bastonato tra noi due sei tu.» Bisogna dire che non c’è niente di meglio che uno scontro per scacciare via quella sensazione di stanchezza e malinconia che mi ha condotto qui.

Il suo viso sorridente compare di nuovo nella mia mente. Il suo odore, trasportato, dal vento mi inonda le narici chiudendo la strada a ogni altro profumo. Lei è la ragione per cui combatto. Inuyasha è la ragione per cui combatto. Jaken è parte anche lui di quella ragione. Loro sono nel bene e nel male le persone che hanno cambiato il corso del mio destino. Fermo il mio attacco e di conseguenza anche mio fratello si blocca.

«Io non ho più motivi di combatterti Inuyasha.»

«Neanch’io ho più motivi per difendermi da te Sesshomaru.»

Lo guardo negli occhi riponendo la spada nel fodero. «Lei tornerà, nel frattempo trova un modo per tenerti impegnato e sfogare la tua rabbia che non sia infastidire me.»

«Certo che lo troverò. Racconterò a Rin della nostra infanzia felice, giusto per renderla partecipe di chi vorrebbe seguire.»

«Sei proprio un ragazzino.»

«Tu sei un dannato, invece.»

Non posso darti torto Inuyasha, sono e sarò dannato. Un giorno quando Kagome tornerà sarai felice con lei e potrai vivere serenamente in questo villaggio o dove vorrete, mentre a me toccherà una scelta. Scegliere significa spezzare gli equilibri e rifiutare ciò che mi spetta ma che non voglio solo perché imposto. Impormi qualcosa equivale a farmelo odiare. Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato in questi anni è che solo io posso scegliere e in fondo ho già preso la decisione... non importa se farà soffrire anche altre persone. Posso solo sperare... ora è lei l’ago della bilancia. Ma anche in questo c’è una velata malinconia.

Fine (?)


End file.
